The Little Velvet Box
by Chloroform Perfume
Summary: Victoire knows it's there, she just refuses to acknowledge it. Kind of goes along with my other oneshot, Home. Teddy/Victoire: my new obsession.


**The Little Velvet Box by Chloroform Perfume**

**Victoire knows it's there, she just refuses to acknowledge it. Kind of goes along with my other oneshot, Home. Teddy/Victoire: my new obsession.**

**T, for sexual innuendo. It's small, though, I promise.**

* * *

There was a little velvet box sitting in the pocket of one of Teddy's old robes. He probably never thought she would have found it there. He was mistaken.

He _knew_ that Victoire was a freak about cleaning. He should've known that she'd probably pick up the old smelly thing, hold it in front of her with disgust, and feel that... thing weighing down the pocket.

She hadn't opened the box yet, either. It was rude to open up gifts before they were given. It wasn't like she didn't know what Teddy was going to do. He was going to propose to her, which was ludicrous. Okay, they had been together for five years now, but they were both so young. Hadn't they agreed to get themselves set up with good jobs first? There was all the time in the world for weddings and babies.

And it's not like there's anything in the world she wants more than to marry Teddy and have a little gaggle of multicolored Veelas romping around the house (not this ugly, creaky flat, please!). She just didn't want that yet, and she thought that Teddy didn't either. Will wonders ever cease, Victoire had actually been wrong about something. An image of Teddy, big, strong, tall Auror Teddy, doing the Victory Dance popped into her head, and she had to chuckle.

Yeah, it would probably go something like that.

The front door creaked open and then shut. Teddy had tried to muffle the sounds of the door closing, but Victoire had heard it from the bedroom. Besides, you'd think by now that he'd realize that she didn't sleep until he got home.

He entered the room, the cat running past him and jumping onto the bed, a weird noise issuing from his throat. Victoire chuckled and began petting the little monster, while Teddy got his things together for bed. They'd planned on just lazing around in their room for the three hours they had before they went to bed. Knowing Teddy and his impish ways, there was more on his mind than just lazing around, but Victoire didn't mind at all.

She heard rustling coming from the closet, and she tilted her head. All of Teddy's clothes were in his dresser, why...

Oh.

The robe.

He emerged with that damn velvet box, and started towards the bed, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh, no, no, no," Victoire said. The cat was pushing against her hand, begging to be pet again, but Victoire refused to raise her hand, in case he attacked her with the ring and forced it on her finger. "Don't you think we should talk about this first?"

"What? No." Seeming to catch on to her worries, his grin widened. Evil wizard. "No. I think it's the perfect time..."

"Teddy, love..." she pleaded as he sat on the bed, his grin getting bigger and bigger by the minute. He placed the box on the blanket in front of her. "You're frightening me. Really."

"What? I thought you would want this," he said, gesturing towards the offending gift.

"Well, someday, yes, but... can't we just..."

"Open it."

"I can't!"

"Open it!"

"No, I will not."

"Open it, you stubborn witch!" He held his fingers near her sides, wiggling them- threatening a thorough tickling. That was that.

"Okay, okay!" she said, already laughing, even though he had not even touched her. "Okay." Her hand reached out slowly to the box, and Teddy's face was bright. She pictured him wringing his hands together like an evil cartoon mouse.

With shaky hands, she held the box in front of her and slowly opened the lid.

She blinked. Inside the box was a tiny envelope, shrunk down to fit inside. She poked it. From here, without her reading glasses, she could see the symbol for St. Mungo's. She had passed her Healer's exam. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You're kidding. Teddy, you are horrible." She glared at him.

"Aren't I?" He was still grinning that charming grin, his hands folded behind his head. "Congratulations, love. Came in the mail yesterday." He leaned up on his elbows, giving her a quick kiss.

She picked up the cat, setting him gently on the floor. He ran out, and Victoire charmed the door closed.

"Aren't you going to de-shrink it?"

"Nah, got more important things on my mind," said Victoire, waggling her eyebrows as Teddy's eyes widened and his hair tinged red. Ha ha, he looked like Christmas. "It can wait."

"Wait, wait! Before you distract me," Teddy said, giving her a wink. "I've got something else for you." He rummaged through his nightstand, producing another velvet box. Victoire gasped, and then glared.

"Relax, love, it's just earrings."

* * *

**There's something for you. Review plzthanx, and expect more Teddy/Victoire oneshots in the future. Maybe I'll get to something else, eventually. :)**


End file.
